Le Portrait Craché De Ta Mère
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? -OS- -POV- -Angst- -Okunix?-


**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_Le Portrait Craché De Ta Mère_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_POV, Angst…_

**Couple :**_ OkuniX ? Si je vous le dit ce ne sera pas drôle et pis c'est discret et ce n'est pas important._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kamidjo Akimine, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent là-dessus._

**Note 1 : **_J__'ai fait quelques recherches pour vérifier certaines de mes __informations qui sont utiles pour comprendre certaines choses de la fiction : _

_*Pour les geishas, l'obi (la ceinture qui tient le Kimono) est noué dans le dos à l'inverse des prostitués qui le nouent sur le ventre. _

_*Ainsi que le passé de Izumo No Okuni (qui est un personnage historique) qui n'est pas vraiment connu… Donc je vais l'arranger à ma sauce. On sait que Izumo No Okuni, la fondatrice du théâtre Kabuki, était prêtresse et a quitté le temple pour faire des représentations et récolter ainsi de l'argent. Elle n'a jamais voulu retourner au temple mais elle envoyait toujours de l'argent. Si vous voulez en savoir plus l'article de Wikipedia est assez complet._

**Note 2 :**_ Je n'aime toujours pas Okuni xD, c'est peut être pour ça que je la trouve si intéressante. Sur ce_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Le Portrait Craché De Ta Mère**

Tu sais, tu nous manques à ta mère et à moi,

Depuis le jour où tu as quitté la maison pour devenir prêtresse au temple.

Nous n'avons jamais compris ce choix de retirement, d'isolement que tu as fait.

Etait-ce à cause de ce jeune homme qui t'avait repoussée ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir à cet instant quelle magnifique femme tu allais devenir.

Le portrait craché de ta mère.

Elle en est très fière tu sais.

Encore le fait que tu deviennes prêtresse ne nous a pas encore trop déplu.

Outre le fait que tu ne verrais pas le monde comme tu le désirais depuis ton enfance, le temple était près de chez nous.

Nous pouvions toujours venir te voir de temps en temps.

Ce n'était pas encore un si mauvais choix.

Mais ce petit monde s'est écroulé après l'arrivée de ces quatre samurais dans le village.

Ils ont investi le temple pour une ou deux nuits.

Mon souvenir est flou.

Après ça tu es venue nous voir.

Ton désir de voir le monde était réapparu.

Tu avais obtenu le droit de te produire sur scène afin de récolter de l'argent pour le temple.

Nous étions très fiers, ta mère et moi.

Elle en a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand tu nous as dit au revoir.

Mais tu étais rayonnante, comme changée.

Ta mère avait comprit plus vite que moi ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

Tu n'étais déjà plus notre petite fille.

Tu étais, de nouveau, tombée amoureuse.

Ton frère a eu du mal à grandir sans toi à ses côtés.

Il nous parlait beaucoup de toi.

Tu le fascinais.

Il t'imaginait exécutant les plus belles danses avec une grâce divine.

Nous, nous savions ce qu'imposait le fait de danser devant de vieux hommes riches, lui était trop jeune.

Ta mère en est tombée malade.

Rien que de le savoir.

Je ne te blâme pas, car ta cause est noble.

Je lui disais que tu étais une fille forte.

Que tu ne le laissais pas faire, parce que vous vous ressembliez.

Elle savait que j'avais raison mais nous ne te voyons pas revenir.

Ton frère s'est marié.

Une jeune femme du village.

Elle est belle comme un cœur.

Il vit une histoire aussi touchante que courante.

Il va bientôt être père.

Nous sommes si heureux pour lui.

Cela a aidé un peu ta mère.

Tu as tout hérité d'elle.

Du physique jusqu'au caractère.

De moi, tu n'as que la capacité à aimer sans limite.

Quitte à risquer ta vie pour l'être aimé

C'est pour cela que je me suis rendu à la grande ville pour trouver un remède.

Parce que ta mère ne va pas bien.

Il n'y a que son petit fils qui lui donne le sourire.

Elle t'imagine toujours dans les pires situations.

Et n'en dort plus la nuit.

Il faudrait que tu reviennes nous voir, au moins une fois, pour elle.

Mais ce jour là, dans une grande rue marchande.

Je t'ai vu.

J'en suis sûr.

Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Dans un premier temps ce que j'ai vu ce n'était que ta mine radieuse et épanouie.

Tu rayonnais à côté d'un homme.

Il était grand et borgne.

Un visage de caractère.

Ni beau, ni laid.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que j'ai vu ta tenue.

Ton kimono laissait apparaître presque vulgairement ta poitrine.

Ton obi était noué sur ton ventre.

Mais tu tenais fermement la main de l'homme.

Il te regardait amoureusement.

Alors j'ai oublié l'idée indigne qui avait germé dans ma tête de père inquiet.

Lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai tout raconté à ta mère.

Elle m'a cru, parce qu'elle sait que je ne lui mens jamais.

J'en suis bien incapable.

Elle a souri.

Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est comme ça.

_**Fin**_

_(Quelqu'un sait-il si le mot Obi est un mot féminin ou masculin ?)_

_Voilà le dernier texte que j'ai retrouvé dans mes dossiers, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai recommencé à écrire, je n'ai toujours pas le temps et l'inspiration pour mais ce sont les vacances et je fais un peu de rangement… Peut-être que cela reviendra… J'ai un tas de textes commencés…_


End file.
